


A Moment Like This

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Post-Canon, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Alice takes a moment to reflect on how lucky she is, as she watches her father and new wife dance.





	A Moment Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous on CuriousCat prompted: A Moment Like This- Curious Archer

_Could this be the greatest love of all_  
I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall  
So let me tell you this  
Some people wait a lifetime

_For a moment like this-Kelly Clarkson_

There was a paper machete globe that hung as a backdrop for the dance floor, pinned with everywhere the newlyweds planned to go together on their honeymoon. Their appearance in Storybrooke would be sparse over the next few months. Between Alice’s upbringing and the curse, the two barely had the opportunity to see the world, at least together. Robin had only ever been able to do it as Margot, alone. Now, she could do it with the woman she loved.

Alice stood by the tables, watching various people dance. She smiled as she caught sight of Robin and her father, the latter spinning her new wife in a circle. Alice knew how hard it had been on Robin to not have her father for all of the typical father of the bride stuff. Killian hadn’t wanted to overstep, but he wanted to give her a few special moments on her wedding day, including a dance between the two of them. Robin was smiling brightly, laughing when Killian leaned down to whisper something in her ear.

_God, she looks beautiful, _Alice thought to herself. Robin had gone with a bohemian style dress, that was beige with fringe along train. Her wavy hair was loose down her back, with light makeup accenting her best features. She truly felt like the luckiest woman in the world.

There were mornings that Alice woke up and for a second, forgot that she wasn’t in the tower. Then, she’d roll over in bed and see Robin. Being able to see that smiling face after she had been through, meant the world to her.

“Hey, Tower Girl!” Alice looked up to see Robin holding out her hand from the dance floor. The music had changed to a faster song. “I believe you owe me another dance.”

Alice grinned, kicking off her ballet flats and running towards her bride. “Let’s show these people how it’s really done, Nobin.”


End file.
